Dancing with Tears in my Eyes
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: When your plan has been made, will it follow through? Or will you end up with the opposite? Did you do your research instead of dancing with tears in your eyes?


**Title: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes  
><strong>**Rating: 15 + (Mild Slashiness, Alcohol, Swearing)  
><strong>**Pairings: Pones/Flones  
><strong>**Summary: When your plan has been made, will it follow through? Or will you end up with the opposite? Did you do your research instead of dancing with tears in your eyes?  
><strong>**Disclaimers: I do not own the McFly boys and the title of the SA is from the song by Ke$ha  
><strong>**Dedications: To all my loyal readers! I love you all :)  
>NOTE: Another old one! Ahahaha! Enjoy! <strong>

Dougie Poynter sat on the last stair, head in his hands. Days like these, he didn't wanna go out anywhere, but he was forced. Faking a smile and going for a ride. The smile hurt his face, for the most part. The only times it was real was with him.

The one he loved, the love he couldn't have, but that didn't mean what is written entirely.

It was a special day. Tom's birthday. Tom Fletcher was one of his best friends, Dougie loved Tom, but hated him for one reason. Danny had his heart. Danny also had Dougie's heart, well in his mind he did. Dougie wanted Danny, he needed him, craved him. Every single day he went without him killed him at the end of it.

Everyone seemed to happy in the kitchen. Dougie listened in to the cheerful plans of tonight. Clubbing and getting smashed. Perhaps Dougie would give into the getting smashed bit so he could forget about it all.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go for a shower." He heard Danny's voice become closer. "Doug?" The questionable tone was directed to him. Slowly, Dougie lifted his head, seeing Danny looking down to him. It was like staring at the sun with his beauty. "What you doing?" Danny asked again. Dougie shrugged, straightening up on the stairwell. "Nothing. Listen, Dan. I don't think I'll be going out with you lot tonight."

Dougie wished that he would just end it there, though another part of him wished that this whole thing would turn into a porno and Danny would just do him right there and now. Mind of a seventeen year old, you can't blame him.

Instead, Danny let out a little laugh, squatting down to Dougie's level. He flicked his straight fringe out of his eyes. "Mate, you gotta come. It's Tom's birthday. He wants you there…" Dougie was ready to retaliate, when out of no where Danny placed his hand on the younger boys knee, stroking it. "I want you there… please?" His pleads were in a whisper, laced with nicotine, in a sense that it was addictive. Danny Jones was Dougie's addiction.

He bit his lip, before giving in. "Okay… but I have nothing to wear." Danny laughed again, helping Dougie up to his feet. "Not a problem." He grinned, turning Dougie, his hand the blonde boys back. Dougie could've melted the whole time they walked up the stairs.

When they got to Dougie's room, Danny immediately began rummaging through his closet and drawers. Dougie sat on his bed, never taking his eyes off the brunette. Moments later, Danny stopped, having a handful of clothing in his hands. "Here, put this on." He smiled, handing the clothes too Dougie. Dougie looked up to him, seeing a smile appear across Danny's lips. "Go on. Try it out!"

Moments later, Dougie had the clothing on. Fitted jeans and a blue plaid shirt, which made his hair stand out more. He wasn't going to lie. He looked good. He stood in front of the mirror, when Danny came up behind him. "You look hot." Danny smiled, standing close. Dougie gulped quickly, eyes almost giving out. "Thanks." The brunette padded him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna take a shower. See you in a bit." With that he left the room and Dougie, ready to collapse on the floor.

How did Danny not realize how he teased Dougie? Suddenly, an idea came into Dougie's head. He would get Danny to notice him, to show what he'd been missing, that all the teasing felt so right. Dougie smiled at the idea. It would work.

The club was loud as the four boys walked in. Danny walked in with his arm wrapped around Tom's waist, kissing his neck. "Happy Birthday, Baby." his whispered into his ear. Dougie cringed beside Harry, who looked at him curiously. "You okay, Dougie?" He asked, patting him on the back. Dougie eyed the both boys in front of him. "I will be." He said.

"Let's get some drinks for the birthday boy, yeah?" Danny yelled as we all sat at the bar. "Dan, we can't drink too much. We've got work in the morning." Tom insisted, taking off his jacket. "Babe, relax. We're here to cut loose. We'll be okay for tomorrow." Danny yelled over the music, asking the bartender for four beers. Dougie took off his jacket and placed it over the chair. Harry handed him his beer. "Thanks." Dougie faked smiled, taking an immediate swag of it, watching the couple cuddle each other. This would be the only beer Dougie would drink.

By this time, Tom would pass his limit as Dougie would have expected. Tom's limit was half of Danny's therefore he was still aware of some things. "Danny," Tom slurred, slipping out of his seat and onto the ground, "lets dance, come on!" He grabbed onto Danny's hand leading him to the dance floor. Dougie watched them slip and grind against each other. Tom could be a whore when he was piss drunk, or at least dance like one. Dougie watched Danny's hands slip down Tom's sides, cradling his hips as they swung from side to side, Tom's back pressed against Danny's chest.

As Dougie watched, Danny eyes flew towards Dougie eyes, gazing at him from the dance floor. Not for one second did Dougie think too look back as he turned his head to beside him, where Harry used to be. He looked around the club, seeing Harry in the corner making out with his brunette girl. Typical. Now he was on his own with Danny probably having pity on him.

When the song ended, Tom pulled Danny back the bar. "Another drink!" He yelled. "Babe, I think you've had enough." Danny smiled. "No, I want-" Tom stopped his fighting, putting his hand to his mouth, hunching over slightly, "Dan, I don't feel very good…" He shook his head. Dougie watched him carefully, not making it too noticeable. "Okay, lemme get you a cab." Danny said, taking Tom's jacket. "You? A-aren't you coming with me?" Tom stuttered, losing his balance slightly. Danny looked back over to Dougie. "I need to talk to Dougie about something. You'll be okay baby." He kissed his cheek before Tom giving in and they both disappeared out the club doors.

Soon after, Dougie saw Danny walk back into the club then sitting right beside him. "Hey." he smiled, almost embarrassed like. "Hey." Dougie smiled back. A genuine smile. At last, they were alone. His plan was coming into place. "Doug, there's something I wanna do, but I'm kinda scared too." Danny admitted, turning towards the bar, "I don't think I can." Dougie smirked to himself, licking his lips before turning to the bar as well. "Nothing a few drinks can't solve."

One drink turned into two, which turned into four. Danny was now wasted, while Dougie was perfectly sober. Danny wobbled his head over to Dougie, smiling. "Do you… wanna dance… with me…?" he slurred at Dougie, who took his hand and guided him to the dance floor. The later it was, the more people came. Harry was still in the corner with that girl, but they were probably going to leave at some point. Dougie threw his arms over Danny's neck, grinding his backside onto Danny's inner thighs.

Danny rubbed his hands up and down Dougie's sides, resting his head on his shoulder. "You're a fucking good dancer." Danny whispered sexually into Dougie's ear, which made him shiver. He said nothing, just continued to make Danny jealous. He knew Danny wanted more. Dougie felt Danny's hand snake up his shirt, feeling his sweaty skin, which made him hotter. "Fuck…" Dougie groaned, tilting his head back. It felt so good.

Danny's lips then made their way to the blonde's neck, softly biting onto the flesh, tongue swimming around the open areas in his mouth. The tension in Dougie's pants grew furiously, wanting more. His plan was a success, Danny was his. He turned around then, staring right into Danny glazed eyes. "You're so sexy." Danny slurred in a whisper, crashing his lips against Dougie's, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Dougie didn't resist and returned the pressure, sending both boy's into ecstasy.

Both boy's moaned at each other's touch. Danny brought his hand down to Dougie's jeans, cupping his hard on firmly, causing Dougie to bit onto his lip teasingly. "Was that so hard?" Dougie grinned. "Was what too hard?" Danny asked humouredly, stroking Dougie's bulge lightly. He breathed in. "When you said you wanted to do something. This wasn't too hard." Danny pulled back, resting his head on Dougie's forehead.

"That… wasn't it." He laughed, now bring his lips back down to Dougie's neck, leaving small butterfly kisses. Dougie raised an eyebrow, pulling Danny's face up to meet his. "What? What was it then?" Danny's eyes closed briefly, then opening up again. "I was gonna ask…" his head slumped down slightly, fringe falling in front of his face. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Ask what?" Dougie asked louder now, bringing his face back again. Danny giggled, putting his hands on Dougie's hips. "It's so stupid… I was gonna ask Tom… to marry me."

Dougie halted, everything seemed to freeze. His mouth dropped, Danny jokingly copying him. "I know right?… Soooooo gay, yeah? Now come here." He grinned, bringing his lips back onto Dougie's. Dougie pushed him back slightly. "No!" He yelled, stepping back, "Dan. You were gonna… when?" Danny shook his head, stepping. "I was gonna when… I was gonna…" a smile then appeared on his face, taking Dougie's hand. "Dougsie, let's not ruin the night."

His plan was all wrong. He felt dirty, like scum. Jeopardizing a relationship that could turn into marriage. Is this really what he wanted? He loved Danny. He could have Danny right now. But, he would regret it. He didn't want to be the bad guy. "Doug?" Danny asked again, kissing his cheek. Dougie moved away again. "Babe, what's wrong?" He pouted. Dougie looked up at Danny, shaking his head. "I can't do this, Dan. You're drunk. I'm calling a cab."

"Dougie," he whined, "okay, maybe I'm a little drunk, but I know what I'm doing." Dougie shook his head, walking over to the bar and grabbing his jacket, pulling out his cellphone. "Danny, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." He grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him outside.

It was cold and slightly windy. "Dougie, I thought you wanted me!" Danny yelled desperately. Dougie called the number for a cab, biting his lip. "I do…"

Moments later, a cab drove in front of them. "Dougie, I'm not going without you!" Danny pleaded, fighting against him to not go in the cab. "Danny you have too. You're not going to remember any of this in the morning." Dougie stated, almost pushing him into the cab. He shut the door, seeing Danny squish his face across the window, knocking on it. "Dougie! Please!" He slurred, his nose making him look like a pig. "Drive him to this address, please." Dougie scribbled down their house address to the cab driver. He nodded and rolled up the window, putting the car in drive.

Danny continued to knock on the window as the car drove up the street. The wind blew through Dougie's hair, light tears strolling down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he should've been happy or sad. He'd been dancing with tears in his eyes this whole time.

"Hey, Dougie!" He heard his name being called. Quickly, Dougie wiped his tears before seeing Harry running over to him. "You okay? Where's Danny?" He asked. "He went home. He was tired." Harry looked at him apologetically, giving him a one handed hug. "I'm sorry, dude. You'll get him next time." Dougie didn't answer. Would there be a next time? If he ever wanted one**.**


End file.
